Imaginary
by MidnightEden234
Summary: "This had to be a dream, just had to be! But as he leaned in to press his lips against mine, I knew this was no longer my imagination, but indeed a living nightmare." When Ichigo's mother dies, an albino stranger approaches him. Ichigo is led to believe that Shiro is his friend, but ten years later Shiro reveals his true demon nature and his plan to make Ichigo his. HichiIchi Dark!
1. Prologue

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Endless tears, cries and sobs escaped his mouth as the rain relentlessly cascaded down his face.

"Mommy!"

"She isn't going to wake," a cat spoke. Its hair blue and its nose white.

The little boy with orange hair jumped. He turned to face the cat, almost instantly screaming for help after seeing it.

The cat crawled its way towards the boy. It hungered for his soul, sensing the potential darkness that lurked there. Instead of trying to reason with the boy, it sped up its pace. There were others that lurked within the darkness, others that wanted to boy's soul as well.

"Help me! Please! Mommy!" the little boy screamed.

There was a small flash of lightning before another person appeared. The boy froze his eyes wide and on the new pale stranger. "You were right Grimmjow," he addressed the cat, "The early bird gets the worm, but the patient one avoids the cat." With one kick, the pale stranger sent Grimmjow flying into the river.

The stranger turned his gaze onto the boy. He couldn't have been older than nine years. The stranger reached out his hand, black nails on white skin, and gently touched the boy's cheek. Spreading from the stranger's fingers, were black, petal like markings. They spread across the boy's skin. Meeting his eyes, they turned his brown red. Meeting his lips, they turned small teeth deathly sharp. Covering his body, they entered his soul and mind, and his eyes found the stranger as a friend.

"Ichigo," the boy's new friend said aloud.

The boy, Ichigo smiled, nodding as if answering an unspoken question. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the pale figure, crying out cheerfully, "Shiro, I'm so glad you're here!"

Shiro smirked darkly, running a hand through Ichigo's hair. "It'll be okay Ichigo. I'm here now."

* * *

It had been ten years since _that _day. Ichigo was out back working on his truck, a 2006 black Chevy. Ichigo worked the truck like magic, fixing any problems in a mere hour. Today was no different. He was shirtless; his muscled torso available for all the neighbours to see, and his silky orange hair had been grown out a little past his shoulders.

Just as the hour came to an end, Ichigo started up the engine and the smoke he'd been getting earlier had completely disappeared. After pocketing his keys, Ichigo wiped his hands clean of all grease and headed inside.

After running his hands through soap and water, Ichigo took out four bowls and poured soup into each of them. He'd been working on a vegetable and chicken stew earlier that day and let it cook while he was out working on his truck. Now that it was finished, Ichigo served the bowls and set the table, knowing that his sisters would be home in a matter of minutes.

Ichigo jumped over the back of the couch and landed perfectly in the center of the cushion. He took the remote into his hand and flipped through the channels until "Big Bang Theory" appeared in the channel listings. Ichigo selected it and enjoyed the five minutes of comedy he would get today.

Not too long after the door clicked and Karin and Yuzu came rushing through. Ichigo shut off the TV, walked around the couch a headed towards the kitchen. Yuzu practically tackled Ichigo while Karin remained fixed in her position leaning against the wall.

"Look Ichigo!" Yuzu screamed in delight. She threw a paper in Ichigo's face, a big 94 scribbled at the top. "I got a 94 on my science test!"

"Really?" Ichigo sounded disbelieving. He took the paper and examined it, making sure to hold the test out of Yuzu's reach. "The teacher must've made some sort of mistake."

"Ichigo!" Yuzu whined, highly offended.

Ichigo chuckled, handing the paper back to Yuzu. "What? I was gonna say something nice..."

Yuzu paused. "Really?"

"Yeah! My little sister should've gotten 100, not 94. The teacher made a mistake!"

Yuzu laughed then ran off to go find Isshin. Karin rolled her eyes then took a seat at the table, Ichigo following soon after.

**o/o/o/o**

It was late and with the late hours came shadows. Grimmjow stood in a particularly large shadow created by the Kurosaki family's house. He was observing the sky, using the moon to calculate what time it was. At exactly 9:43 Ichigo Kurosaki would be free of Shiro's spell, and he'd be up for grabs again.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow yelped and fell from the roof. He turned to the pale demon and hissed.

"Kurosaki's still my boy, which means if you don't leave I have full rights to kill you." Shiro narrowed his eyes threateningly. He took a sword from his back, but ended up not needing it as Grimmjow slowly crawled away into the night.

"Tch," Shiro spat, "Good thing ya left. Otherwise I'd be feasting on demon tonight when I'd much rather devour my strawberry. Ah, yes, speaking of..."

Shiro took a few steps back towards Ichigo's window. He slipped through, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips as he did so. Shiro hovered over Ichigo's body looking down at the teenager with a crazed, hungry look in his eyes.

"Tonight, you're mine."

**o/o/o/o**

A soft tune played in Ichigo's head. _Forget it_ by Breaking Benjamin, he thought it sounded like. Ichigo sighed, enjoying the fake sun of his dream. Ichigo was reliving a childhood memory. His hands were linked in Karin and Yuzu's and the three of them were running around a maze. Their father had gotten lost ages ago, but they had stopped worrying at about the same time.

Something fell onto Ichigo's nose, it felt like water. Karin and Yuzu disappeared as he let go of their hands to feel it. The sun turned red, the sky turned grey and Ichigo found himself standing in the middle of an empty parking lot. It began to rain, but the water had been replaced with blood.

Ichigo felt something grab his leg, he looked down and screamed at the black bony hand holding his ankle. He tried to kick free, but only succeeded in getting trapped by more hands. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he shadow began to grow. A pair of demonic red eyes and a sharp toothed grin appeared and the mouth devoured Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up in his bed, his body lying in a pool of sweat. He ran his finger through his hair, his chest heaving up and down. Ichigo brought his feet over his bed... and they landed in something wet. Ichigo looked down finding his carpet soaked in blood. His eyes darted to the ceiling, and Ichigo screamed.

Yuzu was the first person he saw. Her eyes had been torn from her sockets, dry blood stained her skin, she wore a torn white dress and she was nailed to the ceiling by her hands and ankles. The second person Ichigo saw was Karin. She was dressed similarly to Yuzu and bloodied the same way as well, only her hair was missing. Then finally Ichigo looked into the dead eyes of his father, Isshin. He had been skinned alive, drained of all his blood and hung in chains.

"Beautiful aren't they? One of my finest works."

Ichigo gasped and turned to face the bed where Shiro now sat cross legged.

"Though, I could've given Isshin a suit."

"W-What did you d-do?" Ichigo asked half angered half fearful.

"Hmm? Oh, I killed them. I thought that was obvious," Shiro replied.

"Y-You...?" Ichigo dropped to his knees and screamed. Tears rolled from his eyes and mixed in with the blood one the carpet. "WHY?"

"How else would I get you all alone? You see Ichigo, the only way for me to complete this ritual, I need you complete free of any ties on this planet." Shiro put his hand on Ichigo's back. When Ichigo turned to fight him, Shiro merely grabbed Ichigo's arms and rendered the boy helpless. "Your friends are gone too Ichigo. Everyone you love is gone. There's nothing left for you to do except submit to me."

"Never!"

Shiro laughed catching Ichigo off guard. The demon placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead then whispered, "I knew you'd be fun."


	2. Trapped

**Ichigo's POV**

Th-There's something inside of me... I can feel it, every day...

A demon that hides within my body then comes out to play in the night.

He's the one that proved to me I had a dark side. The one that proved there's a part of me that I hide from everyone, a part of me that gets angry every time I get pushed down, a part of me that grins with glee every time I punch some kid's lights out... a part of me that wants to see my enemies hung by string over a pool of their own blood.

I shuddered at the thought. There was a really a part of me that wanted that?

It must have been true. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now. If there wasn't a part of me that wanted to fight then I wouldn't have fought at all. I wouldn't have gained the strength that I have, the power to save my friends, my sisters, my dad... _and also the power to end their lives._

No, that was him talking again. **He** was a demon. **It** was my demon, my darkness, my evil... And **he** was working so hard to pull **it** out.

I had once thought I could rid my darkness from my conscious and that I could be wiped clean of all my sins, but the demon proved me wrong. He forced me the ground, he licked all the tears dry from my face, he abused my skin until I would scar and he fucked me. He took me, pleasured me and rode out his orgasm as if I was just some toy.

He proved to me that I was defenceless against him, that I was a bug compared to his power and that I was just as insane as he was.

Because no matter how much I fought against his sinful desires, he and I would always know the truth... that I couldn't live without his touch.

I needed that demon and that was just it. I couldn't live without his abusing love. I can't breathe without him by my side. I can't function without his darkness guiding me.

I was light... cracking, fading light, and he was my destruction.

No matter how hard I tried, that would always remain fact. No matter how hard I fought, he'd still pin me down, take off my clothes and fuck me with mind blowing sex. No matter how hard I'd work to stay occupied, his visions still invaded my mind and his voice still taunted my ear... as well as my dick.

And let's face it, tonight was no different. I hadn't slept for eight days, I couldn't. If I sleep then he'd come... but tonight I slept. It was inevitable, really. The dark circles under my eyes said it all.

I hadn't completely slipped into unconscious yet, but that didn't stop the dreams from rolling. My first dream was nice. I was sitting under a tree at the park. The sun was shining... then the dream changed to some place dark.

I was in a small room. It was dimly lit, no windows, the walls were black and I was facing a door. As my mind slowly began to wake up, I realised that this wasn't a dream... it was real.

I immediately tried to run for the door, but soon found that I was stuck. I had been hung by my wrists and neck, and was undoubtedly naked. My fingers were covered by wooden planks and wires, my legs and ankles too. I figured that this was security in case I escaped. The moment I step down, legs, fingers and ankles would all shatter. There was another wire-like band running from my neck to my arms, and it became painfully obvious that I'd choke to death if I didn't keep my arms spread wide.

There was a soft click and the door began to open. The albino demon walked into the room, eyeing me up and down as I did the same to him. He wore a black, torn hakama, a black fingerless glove on his left hand and nothing else. "Mmm... you look rather delicious like that," he purred.

"Shiro," I growled with hate. The demon, Shiro locked the door and strolled towards me all without losing eye contact. "What're you doing!?"

"Punishing you, my pet." He stated as though it were obvious. Shiro dragged his putrid black nails down my cheek and I fought the urge to snap.

"Don't call me pet. I won't follow you and I sure as hell don't belong to you!"

Shiro smirked, bringing his blue tongue up the side of my face. "Pet refers to favourite, my love. And you are most certainly my favourite." He chuckled as if remembering some distant memory, and knowing Shiro, he probably was. And was I gonna hear about it. "Yuzu was a cute little thing to torture, though she didn't merely last as long as Karin did. Then Isshin... Y'know, I can really believe he was your father, the saying 'like father, like son' is really true when it comes to this family. Only, the three of them cracked in one day... you're still kicking after six months."

I couldn't restrain it anymore; this was my family's murderer standing in front of me. "You fucking bitch! I swear to god when I get out of this I'm going fucking kill you with my own bare hands!"

Shiro laughed. He smiled and came right up close to my face. His tongue came back out and spread across my cheek. Shiro dragged his tongue to my ear where he whispered, "You're too weak to fight me Ichigo. I'll break you and then you'll be twisted and crazy, just like me."

I jerked my head away, which proved to be a bad idea when the metal wire cut into my throat.

"Oh yes, you'll make a great evil Ichigo, and you'll be all mine."

There was anger fizzing within my chest. I wanted to beat him so badly, but the difference in our strengths as well as my position, prevented me from doing so.

Shiro walked around behind me, taking something from a table as he did so. I hadn't noticed that table earlier, and it came to no surprise as to why. Shiro had me positioned in such a way that I couldn't see anything except the door.

Shiro pushed something through my entrance and I screamed. Whatever it is was huge and filled up the space in my ass with hardly any effort. I felt Shiro dig it in deeper, obviously hunting for my prostate, and when he hit the bundle of nerves I couldn't ignore the pleasure that shot up my spine. I moaned far too loudly for my liking and felt my erection start to pulse.

"There... see? I knew you'd like it!" Shiro shouted happily. I growled and gave my best glare to the monster behind me. Shiro reached around me, pressing his muscled torso against my back all the while I tried to relax against the object inside me. Shiro's hands slid over my chest, down to my abdomen and further to my groin. I hissed as he wrapped his finger at the base of my erection then snapped a ring around it. "Can't have you getting off just yet. This would all be over far too soon." He explained as if a teacher in front of a class.

The pressure on my member was far too great to let the part of my brain that allows speech to function properly. I muttered a few words, growling as they came out, but not even I could make out what I said.

Shiro drew away from my body. A soft clang told me he'd picked up something else. Then, drifting back into my vision, he held up a remote for me to see. I understood instantly what he was doing. He flipped one of the switches and I jerked wildly as the vibrator started moving.

It was shameful to my pride, but I had to admit this was damn good.

Shiro too noticed that I was beginning to surrender, and that's when he flipped on the second switch. A sudden burst of heat shot through my body. The vibrator had suddenly warmed and the heat was only increasing by the second.

Shiro came back over and stole a kiss. His tongue slipped through his lips to touch mine. I couldn't fight him, but that didn't mean I was going to surrender. I didn't open my lips, so instead he forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth. His sick, blue muscle caressed every inch of my mouth and didn't pull away until breathing became a need.

I knew better than to bite. Last time he'd ripped out every single one of my teeth... not before he shattered them all. But of the course, the bastard only invaded my dreams. So while I knew it wasn't real (though it sure as hell felt real), if he'd done that once, he could do it again.

I gasped and panted afterwards and Shiro, obviously pleased with my reaction, tortured me some more by stroking my cock. I couldn't help it, I moaned. He was so good with every touch and I wanted more, not that I'd ever let him know that.

With another, gentle kiss, Shiro took his leave and left me alone to be his helpless little toy (whore).


	3. Changing

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Shiro was sucking me off. The vibrator was gone, the ring too, but there was still intense pleasure everywhere on my body. I wanted to come so badly, but I didn't want to release within Shiro's mouth. He wouldn't get his way and I most certainly would **not** let him taste me! But after Shiro gave another mind blowing suck, I was forced to my climax and released my seed deep into his throat. I moaned as he swallowed, his mouth tightening around my dick.

I loathed the idea of being his toy, his precious little play thing. But really, what could I do? I was going to be stuck here, probably forever. Everyone I knew was dead, Shiro had killed them himself. No one was coming, I wasn't going to escape, he had me and we both knew it.

But I refused to give up. If he wants me so badly he'll have to fight me until, well, until I'm not me anymore. When I lose I belong to him... and I do belong to him, so have I really already lost? It didn't feel that way, but then again... he was torturing me by pleasure.

Damn, my thoughts are way too scattered right now. I can't even decide which thought I should focus on. I can't give in. Why? I don't know. Maybe I should just give in? I mean, he makes me feel so fucking good, right? But if I give in I lose. No, I've already lost. So should I just give in? But if I give in, then Yuzu, Karin and Dad's deaths would be pointless.

**GOD. FUCKING. DAMN IT!**

Shiro laughed. Obviously he had some idea as to what I was thinking. He cupped my cheek, bringing our lips together for another searing kiss.

Holy shit this demon was good.

_He's a demon though, remember that Ichigo! Remember that!_

But he could give me so much more... if I just surrendered, if I just... gave in.

Fucker's got me tied.

And now I'm giving him exactly what he wants, because I kissed back. Those pale lips tasted like cherries. No, scratch that, they had their own taste. They were sweet, yet tangy, almost like citrus, but had a soft flavour like a pear.

Shiro pulled back and I let out an embarrassing whine.

"The feelings mutual, Ichigo," He informed. I panted with want, with need, and stared deep into his eyes. I felt as though I was the one trying to get him to surrender. Almost like I was the one trying to break him.

Shiro leaned back in. I was ready to kiss him, but he quickly shifted his lips to the side. I felt his breath on my ear as I heard him ask, "Are you ready to give into me?"

Against my better judgment, I nodded, desperate, I wanted to feel him and I wanted it now. Then, and I _swear_, my spine cracked. I screamed, the pain positively unbearable. I fought to fall unconscious, but the only thing I managed to do was fall on the ground. The skin on my back tore, a sickening ripping sound spreading through the room as blood rolled down my arms and legs. I looked to Shiro for help, but he simply stood there smiling and... flickering?

Yes, it was faint, but it was there. His eyes flickered from orange to gold, both hosted on top of a sea of ink. His hair, shorter than mine, flickered to glorious long strands of silvery white. His clothing flashed into a black silk kimono, blood like blotches staining the left side. Behind him the open space became occupied by a set of charred black wings, dried and bone like with many black feathers.

Shiro's grin hosted two very sharp canines. He reached his black talon hand towards my face, took my lips with his thumb and tilted my eyes to look into his.

Within the black sea I could see my reflection... and I was horrified. My eyes glowed yellow without a single trace of brown left, my teeth had all sharpened and that was something I confirmed with my tongue. I looked at my hands; claws had sprouted from my nails.

I wore nothing, whether this was Shiro's doing or from whatever this was, I wouldn't know. My hair had stayed the same, save for the black on the top of my head, the length and color remained. My feet were bare, my muscles notably thicker, I felt stronger too. My hands were covered in gray bandages, like makeshift fingerless gloves. Then, remembering Shiro's wings, I brought my hands to my back and swallowed. Not only were bat-like wings evidently there, but I also had the stereotypical devil's tail.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" I threw my hand at my throat. My... voice... It was different! I was so sinful... and husky... and filled with lust. I couldn't even sound repulsive if I wanted to! It was damn hot, but it wasn't **me**! "Damn it! I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Don't let that anger get the best of you Ichigo. I don't want to have to put down my favourite pet like a mad dog."

His hands gripped my head, both his thumbs pressed firmly against my temple. Shiro yanked my head towards his, ours lips smashing roughly together. I did the only thing that seemed right to do, I kissed back. My tongue met his bottom lip and my teeth dug inside his mouth. I dragged both against his bottom lip, not even knowing what I was doing, and my hands somehow found themselves intertwined in his hair.

* * *

I'm still not a hundred percent sure what happened, but the next thing I knew Shiro and I were in bed. My left hand joined his and pinned it above his head. His other arm was beneath my shoulder and Shiro held me in a firm grip. Our lips were connected in a passionate and rather violent kiss.

I was the one to break our intimacy. I couldn't believe what I was doing! I tried to slide off him and onto the floor, but his one arm was strong enough to keep me in place. Despite being in the leading position I was still the one being dominated.

"Why..." I asked, trying my best to distract him. "Why me?"

"Why you? Well, because it's always been you Ichigo."

"Enough-" I was interrupted from searing pain. My "wings" must not have been complete yet because they tore further out of my shoulder blades. After the initial shock was over, I looked back up at him with pure anger and demanded, "Enough bullshit! Tell me why I was so damn interesting! TELL ME WHY THE FUCK MY FAMILY IS DEAD!"

"When I said it's always been you, I meant it. I can only access your mind if granted access by your soul. I only appeared as your friend because out of me, Grimmjow and every other creature on that planet, _you _chose _me_."

"No..." I mumbled.

"It was destined Ichigo."

"No!"

Shiro chuckled, but I wasn't mad at him. Hell I should've been, but I wasn't. "Oh," he added as an afterthought, "Mommy and daddy never told you, did they? Their big bad secret?"

"...what?"

"I was there that day to kill your family, but stopped when I found you. Your sisters only got half the power... but you, you inherited both Mom and Dad's evil." My eyes widened. "That's right Ichigo. You were demon from the moment you were born. The potential darkness in you had Grimmjow and me drooling head over heels. We couldn't possibly kill you. So before anyone else could, I marked you as mine and knew that in ten years, when the spell wore off and when you turned nineteen, you'd be at your strongest and most vulnerable. So I finished our original job and killed off your family igniting the darkness in your soul."

"Y-You're..." I was shaking, badly. "You're l-lying!"

"I'm telling you the truth Ichigo. And you know it."


End file.
